Life is just a love song
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Songfic to JLS love you more and Taylor Swift I'd lie. I was ment to post it a while ago but didnt :P First songfic. Let me know what ya think :  x
1. Love you more

**Love you more**

**First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful  
>But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away<strong>

It was a Monday after school the best time of the worst day. That's when it happened. I remember because it made the worst day amazing! I was watching my feet as I walked home when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor..." I just couldn't finish the sentence because there in front of me was the most beautiful person I had ever seen! She had sky blue eyes that shone like a million diamonds. Rosy red lips that made even the reddest of roses seem dull and her hair! It was amazing! The most beautiful shade of ginger that came just past her shoulders with a nice wave just to make her face appear even more perfect! I stared at her for who knows how long before she said

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry I bashed into you I should have been watching where I was going. My names Daphne. What's yours?" Oh my god! Say something Fred! You must seem so stupid! Just say something! Anything!

"Fwep." Anything but that! Maybe you should have just shut up! How the hell did I turn Fred into Fwep? She looked at me so weirdly.

"Well it was nice to meet you," She answered before scurrying off.

**And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out what it was that I should have said**

Why couldn't I have said something clever? Or normal? All I could think about is what should have come out! Even throughout lessons it's all I could think about! I managed to get myself a detention I was paying that little attention to class.

**Third day saw you again, introduced my friend, said all the words I wanted to**

It had been three days since I saw you last. I was counting. I was meeting up with my friends after school. Velma, Shaggy and Shaggy's dog Scooby Doo. Velma had brought along one of her friends. It was her! Daphne. She smiled when she saw me. Probably remembering what an idiot I was! I reintroduced myself this time only just but managing to keep my cool and say Fred! We got on surprisingly well considering my loss of words the first time we met. As we were saying good bye I pulled her aside so the gang couldn't hear.

"Sorry about before I erm was a bit embarrassed that I bumped into you. You probably think I am a complete idiot!" I apologized

"Don't worry about it. You seem completely average brained to me!" She replied smiling "Plus I thought it was kinda cute." She went a bit red at the last part. I smiled at her. A big teethe smile.

"Bye Daph," Daph that was my little nickname for her.

"Bye Fwep," I guess that was her nickname for me!

**On day four and five and six I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you**

She was in my head like a song on the radio. Not the fact I had a math test or I had forgot my lunch money, which I later figured out, not even that Velma and Shaggy said they were now dating! It was all her.

**Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before**  
><strong>But everyday I love you a little bit more<strong>  
><strong>Find myself asking what are you waiting for<strong>  
><strong>Cos everyday I love you a little bit more<strong>

Each day I fell for her more. Should I tell her?

Days they turn into weeks, that's how good this has been

According to my counting we had now known each other for 7 days 5 hours and 56 minutes.

**Still I can't believe the way this first year has flown**

Make that 365 days 5 hours and 56 minutes.

**Still you catch me by surprise, when I look in your eyes  
>When you turn and say that you love me<strong>

We did that a lot but I knew when she said she loved me she meant how you love a brother. It's a funny girl thing saying they love you. Unfortunately it never means that they are in love with you. I will never understand the female mind!

**Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
>But everyday I love you a little bit more (and more)<br>Find myself asking what are you waiting for (what you waiting for)  
>Cos everyday I love you a little bit more<strong>

It's been a year! Come on Fred ask her already!

**(And more)  
>Love you more<br>(And more)  
>I Love you more<br>(And more)  
>I Love you more<br>Hey hey hey hey**

I still found my crush becoming stronger and stronger.

**Day one I first laid my eyes on you,**  
><strong>Day two I can't help but think of you<strong>  
><strong>Day three was the same as day two<strong>  
><strong>Day four I fell in love with you<strong>

**That's all it had taken 4 days and I was in love!**

**Day five you spent it with me**

I remember it so well, after school she asked me to help her with her homework so I did then we ended up spending the rest of the day together.

**Sixth day knocked me off my feet**

She was brilliant! Daphne Blake was the first girl ever to do this to me!

**Day seven that's when I knew spend the rest of my life with you**

Ok that's it! I have to ask her! She's the one! I know she is!

**Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
>But everyday I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking (find myself) what are you waiting for (what are you waiting for)  
>Cos everyday I love you a little bit more<strong>

Ok common man! You're the captain of the football team and you can't even ask a girl out!

**Everyday , knowing I'm going to see your face  
>And that's enough for me (that's enough for me)<br>I want you more and more and more everyday**

Ok so we weren't dating I could still see her everyday and that's enough for me. For now at least.

**(And more)  
>I wanna spend my life with you<br>(And more)  
>Everyday learn something new<br>(And more)  
>I love you more and more and more everyday<strong>

It was true I was in love! Big time!

**(And more)  
>Love you more<br>(And more)  
>I love you more<br>(And more)  
>Love you more<strong>

My head says...Who cares? But then my heart whispers...You do stupid... and I know I have to ask her.

* * *

><p>Ok this was my first ever songfic i hope you guys like it im planning on doing a chaoter 2 of another song so let me know if you like it.<br>FireTiger1008 :) xx


	2. I'd lie

Ok so i dicided to do a second chapter! And i would like to dedicate it to DiamondLiv because if it wasnt for her i would have forgoten to put it up :P So thankyou! And i would like to say a huge thankyou for being the only review :( Oh well here is the second chapter from Daphne's POV

Fire

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'd lie<span>**

**I don't think that passenger seat  
>has ever looked this good to me<strong>

Never had I liked sitting in the passenger seat it wasn't any fun but with him driving! It was pretty good!

**He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colours in his eyes<strong>

He was just saying about what he had done the night before. I was only half listing I was counting the colours in his eyes. I lost count after a while.

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

He just said he will never fall in love! He seems so casual about it. So I just laugh praying to god that he's wrong.

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
>He tells a joke I fake a smile<strong>

He is amazing! Fred Jones. Not the funniest man alive when he tells a joke i fake a smile because...Well just because seeing him makes me smile.

**That I know all his favourite songs**

I could probably design his favourite playlist. He likes a lot of songs but I'm one of the few who know his favourites.

**And..**

**I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

His favourite colour is royal blue. He enjoys arguing he likes to think of it as a game or a competition. 17th of May. The day he was born. His little sister is beautiful! Kinda like him. And his eyes...he gets those from his dad.

**And if you asked me if I love him,  
>I'd lie<strong>

Of course I would never admit how I truly feel.

**He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<strong>

During a mystery he would just look around for clues while being absolutely clueless!

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

You think he would realise.

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

Never has he left my mind. Not for one second and I don't think he ever will.

**He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<strong>

Never has he let anybody see him cry...

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

...and never will I let anybody see me wishing he was mine.

**He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you...**

He stands there about to say something then walks away. For some stupid reason I always wish he would say he loves me. I'm waiting for that day.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

I'm one of the very few who know he can play guitar. He is amazing! He doesn't brag about it either!

**I think he can see through everything  
>But my heart<strong>

He can see straight through me! No matter how hard I try and hide something he can always figure me out. But not my heart not even he can see through that.

**First thought when I wake up is  
>My god he's beautiful<br>So I put on my makeup  
>And pray for a miracle<strong>

I'm praying for the day he sees me and think wow. I put on my makeup because he is beautiful and i...i need a miracle.

**Yes I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<strong>

I could tell you anything about him! Unless you wanted know if I loved him cause then...i would lie.

**If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie<strong>

One day he will have to know. Just not today...

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Did i do a good job? Please let me know by pushing the review button! Thanks for reading<br>Fire :) xx


End file.
